


I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love With You

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Enhanced!Reader, Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: EnhancedFem!Reader had one mission - a mission she couldn't complete as her feelings got the best of her.





	I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love With You

**PRESENT**

Sitting in the single cell small enough to cage a lion, it certainly smelled like it too. With a back against the wall, head leaned against it, knees hugged against her chest and hands cuffed behind, nothing was said as she listened intently to the pacing footsteps outside her confines. Eyes closed,she could pinpoint exactly where the perpetrator was; she could hear the pitter-patter of leaking water echoing off the armored truck transporting her to the next location. She knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out who she was; who she had been affiliated with but there was a big part of her which hoped Stark wasn’t as smart as he let on. Nevertheless, Soldiers had been taught how to conduct ourselves if they were ever caught; as if she didn’t already have the ability to crush the armored truck without much thought. 

There were many of them. H.Y.D.R.A. had been dismantled, destroyed by the Avengers and their efforts, however, Global-1 was still in operation. 

Global-1 was an organization much like H.Y.D.R.A. without the Nazi Germany antics but with the same philosophy … to a point. While Zola and others conducted illegal human experimentation to give humans superhuman powers/strengths (succeeding with Pierto, Wanda and Bucky), Global-1 was an underground, secretive united government entity who kidnapped children who already displayed some form of enhanced power and experimented on them to use as weapons - much like the Winter Soldier. But while he had his memory wiped clean after missions, mutants did not. They truly remembered all of their kills. 

The truck came to a complete stop and her eyes slowly opened to find the doors opening through the small slit in front of her. Voices were heard - some familiar, some not so much - as her containment began to move. They were transporting her deep within the Compound belonging to the Avengers, this she knew; Tony Stark would want a face to face, or at least some kind of information on their new (old) enemy. 

Now you might be wondering how exactly F/N got herself into such a predicament after years of being trained to escape capture. 

**TWO WEEKS PRIOR**

Sitting out on the ledge of a beautiful hotel Stark was kind enough to gift his fellow comrades, F/N took in a slow breath of fresh air. From where she sat, mug of piping hot coffee in hand, she watched the waves from the ocean roll onto the shore as the sun rose over the horizon. It was beautiful; nothing could compare to the tranquility of it all. The mission was completed, no one got hurt (including innocent civilians) and the night was spent in the Presidential Suite where Tony had thrown a small-ish party to celebrate the win. 

That night Stark had pulled F/N aside from everyone, expression his distaste for her presence with the Avengers at first but then came to realize she was an asset to them after all; who else was able to manipulate metal and help defeat more than 80% of their enemies? At his words, F/N smiled outwardly, however, internally grew to not trust him even more. There was something in the way his eyes sparkled; she had seen it many times in the eyes of the scientists in the Global-1 laboratories - he wanted to use her ability for his own personal gain. 

He wasn’t her intended mission from the start - it was always to find the location of the Winter Soldier, to extract the information from none other than Captain America; James Barnes’s best friend. 

There was an issue with that and it was evident in the way F/N’s gaze fell upon Steve Rogers who had been watching her the moment Stark had pulled her aside. His smirk accompanied with his beautiful icy blue stare made the ice box around the Soldier’s heart melt, allowing her to feel more than just the emptiness she had been enveloped in for most her lonely life. 

It was the same icy blue hues welcoming her back into the hotel room as she finished her mug of coffee. There was a spark in them, one which told her he was still riding the high from their night of intense passion. F/N knew love making with Steve was going to be erotic when it finally happened, but never did she imagine for him to be as patient, kind and animalistic as he was. There were still faint grip marks on her thighs from the previous night and she showed them off happily around the room, making him chuckle. “Last night was amazing,” she told him as he engulfed her in a tight hug. 

“It was,” he agreed with a smile, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He gave her body a light squeeze one last time before he pulled away, making his way over to the door where a knock was heard.

“I’ll be in the restroom,” she informed him, casually making her way over.

It was Tony at the door, asking if Steve had a second; instructing him to step outside the hotel room. Finding this odd, F/N slipped out from the bathroom and quietly made her way over to the door, placing her ear close enough to the wood to hear them, she concentrated on their conversation.

“Do you know anything about this?” Tony asked. Steve grew quiet and silence fell over them for a brief moment before Steve declined any knowledge of whatever it was Tony had given him. “She isn’t who she’s claiming to be, Rogers. I know you’ve buried yourself deep in this relationship of yours, but I told you from the beginning I had a weird feeling about her.”

“There has to be a good explanation, Stark. We can’t just assume she’s some kind of undercover spy.”

“Think about what you’re saying, Cap.” The rest of Tony’s words were unheard as she moved quickly through the hotel, pulling out a hidden duffel bag she kept with her at all times. Disguised as a large beach tote, she pulled out her gun case, assembling the semi-automatic. Lastly, she grabbed her little black purse; a getaway rope disguised as a purse. Just as Steve walked through the door, Tony storming in with his Iron Man hand aimed, she lifted the gun their way, slowly making her way toward the balcony. 

Steve held his hands, a saddened look on his face as reality began to set in; Tony was right. “F/N, what are you doing?”

“See, Cap? I told you.”

“Are you really going there right now?” Steve scolded with a roll of his eyes. 

Shaking her head at the two of them, she took a step back into the balcony. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Tony advised, realizing her plan. “What are you going to do? Jump to your death?”

“After all this time and you still doubt my abilities? Tsk, tsk. You’re smarter than that Stark.”

“F/N, I don’t understand. How about we put the weapons down and talk this out,” Steve suggested; he took a step toward the woman he still felt his heart skip for. The way she raised the gun his way, the fire in her eyes; there was still a hint of love behind them.

“It’s too late, Steve. I’m sorry.” Shooting at the ceiling, she hit the smoke detector, setting off a waterfall of water falling from the spouts as she catapulted herself from the balcony, activating her getaway utility purse. Landing safely onto the ground she took an umbrella from a civilian, shielding her travels from Steve and Tony who, she assumed, were at the balcony looking down. 

**PRESENT**

Hands still cuffed behind her back, she was now sitting on a plastic chair in the middle of a large, empty room; or so she assumed. A dark blindfold had been placed around her eyes to ensure her powers were hindered at all costs; she instantly regretted informing Stark on how advanced her abilities were and how she didn’t need her hands to use them, but simply to concentrate them. 

Footsteps echoed - the sounds vibrating off the walls where she was able to locate where they were coming from. One was audible to regular ears, but two more sets were quiet. “Tony Stark,” she announced, knowing who it was on her ten. “Took you longer than I had expected; you’re losing your touch.”

“Who do you work for?” His voice was rid of all familiarity; she was no longer a friend but an enemy who had infiltrated the Avengers - learning their strengths and weaknesses … if only they didn’t offer up that information so quick. 

“I’ll only speak to Steve.” There was a shift in the atmosphere - a built up tension as Tony sighed. “Bold of you to assume I don’t already know he’s here.” Rolling her neck, she took in a bout of air. “I can smell his old man stench from a mile away.” Tony snickered at this as Steve moved closer. She could feel him on her five; his anger radiating off his pores. 

“Who do you work for?” Steve finally spoke, his voice harsh; but she could hear a sense of sorrow in his tone. 

“Uh-uh. I’ll only speak to you … only you … alone. I know Tony’s still around, and if I’m not mistaken, Natasha is not too far from him.” Though her sense of sight was taken, she could still picture Natasha and Tony exchanging glances, confused as to how she knew as much as she did. They failed to realized the extent of her training with Global-1 who had trained their soldiers vigorously. 

Once Tony and Natasha was out of the room, Steve’s harsh footsteps vibrated toward F/N. He tore away the blindfold, his once soft stare turned into a look of betrayal. “Who do you work for?”

“No one you’re ready to go up against.” This angered Steve. He gripped tightly onto her arms, lightly shaking the woman. 

“Tell me!” 

“If I tell you, you’ll run right into the lion’s den and I will never see you again.” Quickly his defensive demeanor changed and his grip against her flesh loosened; he didn’t expect that kind of answer. “Despite everything, what happened between us wasn’t fake.”

“Shut up.” It was a whisper but loud enough for only F/N to hear it clearly. He kneeled down so he was eye level. With brows tugged together, he tried to be tough, tried to keep his strong mask on but it continued to fall. “Who do you work for?”

“I can help you.”

“How?”

“I have what it takes to bring them down; the main base at least. They’re stationed all over the world, but the main base holds all the data they’ve collected from their start, it’s where they train their most promising soldiers.”

“Soldiers?” 

“Enhanced humans like me who were born with an ability and not given through a serum. They find and abduct children from all over this world in hopes to create a super-soldier army for their global domination.”

“Who?”

**HOURS LATER**

“Global-1 is a vast secret government entity formed by ex-United Nations representatives back in the 50’s. These representatives were kicked out of the UN due to their maniacal mentality; they formed the organization and their first soldier was the child of the appointed Secretary. They experimented on them, drawing countless amounts of blood to try and inject human test subjects to test their theory; each human subject died an excruciating death.” After F/N convinced Steve to undo her bonds and pledge her allegiance to the Avengers (again) and help them take out the enemy, Stark called a meeting to where she stood in front of the gang, feeding them all the information they needed. 

“Once they realized super humans couldn’t be made, they were convinced other children with hidden abilities were out there somewhere and they needed to find them. And they did, abducting each one to conduct experiments on them, to train them and eventually, release them into the world with missions.”

“What kind of missions?” Rhoady asked, his hands interlaced together in his lap. 

“You name it. The assassination of John F. Kennedy? That wasn’t a gunshot, that was a soldier with the ability to boil liquid with their mind; Kennedy died of his head combusting from the blood in his brain reaching high enough temperatures.” The gang made faces at the thought. 

“You must have been the creme de la creme to these people. The ability to manipulate metal? That’s the ability to manipulate pretty much everything,” Stark began, his back straightening. “What was your mission with us?” 

F/N paused at this, her gaze falling upon Steve whose attention was on her. She knew the truth would destroy him, but it was the truth Stark was seeking and if she had any success in bringing down the organization who stole everything from her, she had to be honest without regard for anyone’s feelings. “To locate and apprehend the Winter Soldier.” Steve’s eyes widened. “Otherwise known as James Buchanan Barnes.” 

All eyes fell upon Steve as his mouth opened in disbelief. Nostrils flared, Steve rose to his feet, pushing his chair across the room hard enough it created a hole in the wall. “They entrusted me with this mission knowing I would be able to get the sympathy from the Avengers, and once I located Barnes, I was to use my ability to rip the metal arm from his body and hand him over.”

“YOU USED ME!” Steve yelled, slamming his hands onto the metallic table. 

“No!” F/N barked. “I didn’t - obviously if I’m still here and Bucky is wherever the hell he is. Once I realized you didn’t know where he was my orders were to leave and go find him but I stayed.”

“Why?”

She quieted, keeping Steve’s glare. “Because I grew a heart and I found a home; two things I was never supposed to have.” F/N paused. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, Steve. It just happened.” Silence fell over the room - the rest of the Avengers watching as they grew curious how their Captain would react to the news.

“You said you knew where the main base was?” Natasha’s question brought F/N back to the extent of the situation and she backed away from the table. “Do you have a plan of action or are we just rolling in their guns blazing?”

“No guns,” she warned. “The facility is underground where they have an advanced ventilation system that, weirdly enough, is highly flammable; you go in there shooting, and the entire place blows up with us in it.”

“Easy enough, we’ll find the source of the ventilation above land, put some kind of explosive in there and poof, they’re done for.” F/N rolled her eyes at Sam Wilson.

“Did you not hear me say advanced? There’s no way to get to it unless you go deep within the facility.”

“Why do I have a feeling you already have a plan and have been thinking about this for quite some time?” Finally Wanda spoke up, her dark eyes showing a hint of familiarity; she knew what it was like to be experimented on and would have given anything to exact revenge.

“It’s a risky plan, and potentially fatal,” F/N began, nodding toward the young girl. “But it’ll save all the enhanced children who are being trained to be killers before we take care of the facility.” 

“What’s the plan?” Stark spoke up, his ears perked.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Death Valley, California was an ironic location for the main facility for Global-1, a statement made known by Sam Wilson. No one said anything in response to his quirk but instead kept in their minds as Stark handled the quinjet, heading toward the main base. F/N sat in the back with the rest of the Avengers sitting toward the front. She could feel Steve’s gaze on her - blue hues burning a hole in her skin as she sat against the metal of the jet, her eyes closed. While Steve analyzed her, she mentally traveled to a different world, preparing herself for the fight to come. It wasn’t going to be easy, and truthfully, she expected to lose a few good people. However, in the retrospect of things, losing a few good people to save thousands of children from enduring the pain and torture she had gone through, it was worth it. 

Her eyes opened the moment she felt a body accompany the space next to her; Steve. It was a conversation the both of them knew needed to happen, and with the impending mission on hand with the possibility of neither of the couple making it out alive, she assumed Steve wanted to get the conversation over with. “You’re skilled enough to keep yourself hidden from us; why did you make it easy to find you?”

“Maybe I just missed you,” she answered, finally meeting his gaze. “Look I’ve lived in the shadows long enough, I didn’t want to do it all over again so I sacrificed my freedom for a little bit of sunshine.”

“I trusted you. I vouched for you, I put my life in your hands and for what?”

“Steve I know how this looks, how it sounds and how much you want to hate me but can’t because of your feelings for me.” Steve looked away at her words, hiding his resilience. “But right now we need to focus on the mission at hand and not lose sight of the goal today.” While Steve moved to hold her gaze, she dropped hers to the ground, playing with a bracelet she had worn every day since she received it. Steve watched her fingers twirl the metal piece of jewelry, his brows tugging together as he noticed the symbol on it. 

“F/N, who was the first child they experimented on?” he asked, his voice hushed so the others wouldn’t hear. She didn’t answer, realizing Steve put two and two together. Pulling down on her sleeve, she hid the bracelet away. 

The plane began to descend, putting everyone on edge as their hands found something to hold onto. The ground showed nothing but sand and desert. “F/N, you should these are the coordinates?” It was dark, but yet she was able to find her way to Stark where she realized there was no indication of life or an underground facility as far as the eye could see. But the coordinates Tony had programmed into the quinjet were the exact location she was given when her mission was completed. Finally she saw it, the windmill about a mile ahead. 

“There.” Pointing toward the spinning mill, Tony nodded and landed the quinjet about half a mile from the metallic structure. “Okay, I’ll go first; the door is retina configured, luckily I have the access. But as soon as the doors open I will be detained since my orders were to return when I reported Steve having no knowledge on the whereabouts of the Winter Soldier; they won’t be happy to see me after six months of noncompliance.”

“What will they do to you?” Natasha asked, her red hair flying in all directions from the picking up wind from the desert. It was in the scent in the breeze; a storm was coming, but F/N knew that. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, that aching feeling when you know something was going to go horribly wrong. 

“I’ve only ever witnessed one Soldier disobey orders, and I have never seen again after he was taken.” Her statement wasn’t meant to add additional pressure on the team - it was merely the truth. Anyone who went rogue would meet the Angel of Death in a horrific manor. Despite her history with Global-1 and how much her ability had been an asset with the organization, she knew she wasn’t immune to the ‘injection’. “Listen, this won’t be an easy feat. It’ll be hard and there will be casualties; this isn’t like H.Y.D.R.A. but worse. All documentation of their experiments, their work - it has to be destroyed for the sake of all Enhanced humans.”

“We got your back,” Tony interrupted, putting a hand on F/N’s shoulder - his way of providing some sort of comfort. He knew why F/N needed the documents destroyed; to shield not only all of the enhanced humans, but her history as well. If they were to eradicate Global-1 and their power, she needed to ensure there was no chance in another organization gathering information to form another corrupt and illegal camp.

Nodding to Tony, F/N took a brief moment to scan the team before turning on her heel to begin her trek to the entrance. There was a hidden camera on the windmill overlooking all directions around the entrance of the facility; with one simple movement from her hand, she used her ability to pull the camera from it’s wires, allowing it to fall and shatter onto the ground. With that alone she knew there would be a calvary waiting for her as soon as the elevator doors opened, but it was worth the risk to allow the team the ability enter and save the innocent lives being corrupted.

Approaching the windmill, she placed her hand against the metal, opening a hidden compartment where she inputted the code; the retina scanner appeared and she placed herself in front of it, allowing it the chance to scan her eye. The light turned green and the ground began shaking, opening the door to enter the facility. 

Once she reached the bottom, she placed her hand against the print scanner; she heard the team creep behind her, strategically hidden. 

When the door opened, her assumptions were correct - men in black uniforms and helmets formed a blockade, their weapons pointed at her heart. Because of her ability, their guns were made out of plastic instead of metal. “Y/N, it’s so good to see you again.” Dr. Efrain Rodriguez walked out from behind the calvary, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Is that why the dogs were called?” F/N questioned, casually walking into the facility. 

“They’re here for reassurance.”

“Reassurance for what?” 

“In case you brought the Avengers with you; why else would you have left us blind to the outside?” Looking around to the S.W.A.T. team, she placed her wrists together toward the doctor, her way of waving a red flag.

“I’m not here to fight; I’m here to come home.”

“We’ll be the judge of that.” Dr. Rodriguez nodded toward a SWAT member and he stepped out of line, pulling F/N toward him with her hands behind her back. 

“Now!” F/N yelled, and the Avengers sprung into action. From the corner of her eye she watched as Cap’s shield bounced off the wall and into the line of SWAT members, Tony shot into the facility in his Iron Man costume, making his way toward the cells where they kept the children, Wilson soared above the SWAT members, picking each one off, Wanda ran in with her hands waving her red powers while Natasha began with her martial arts skills. 

With everyone preoccupied, F/N ran toward the stairs where she would run down each flight, making her way to the power source; it was the only way to rid the world of Global-1 - rid the power source, rid the organization the ability to continue their torturous experiments. 

When she reached the power source, her eyes scanned the room. There was a giant orb radiating the energy coursing through the entire facility; luckily for F/N it was nothing but metal in the room holding the orb together. 

“What are you doing?” Turning, she washed as Steve raced through the door, his eyes instantly rising to the orb. “What is this?”

“It’s the power source to all of the facilities; I need to destroy it.”

“If you destroy that thing, you’ll kill yourself,” he spoke, worried. “You can’t do that.” However, the look on her face told him exactly what she had been planning since the beginning. “This was the end game all along, wasn’t it? To sacrifice yourself…”

“So no one will have to go through the torment I went through,” she interrupted, meeting his gaze. “So the world will never be introduced to the monstrous organization that is Global-1. Tell me, Steve, didn’t you do the very same after you lost Bucky?” He said nothing as F/N was correct; Steve Rogers sacrificed himself for the world to ensure H.Y.D.R.A. would never have the opportunity to dominate the world. “Now, please go. There’s no reason both of us have to die.” 

Steve stayed where he was for a moment more before he pulled F/N into him, placing his lips against her for their last kiss. The kiss lingered and F/N struggled with keeping the tears threatening to escape from falling. “I love you,” Steve whispered as he slowly pulled away.

“I love you too.” Lightly pushing him toward the door, F/N advised him he and the team had just a few minutes to get out before the entire facility went up in flames. Once he was out of the door and seconds were counted, F/N turned to the orb and rose her arms. She concentrated, closing her eyes to direct her power to the source. The structure began to shake, the floor above her beginning to crack in the foundation. Debris began falling around her, dust filling the space making it hard to breath. “Just a little more,” she told herself, falling to her knees. Tears fell upon her cheeks knowing this was her demise; she would no longer get to see Steve’s beautiful smirk, his wink whenever she walked into the room or his concerned face whenever they would go on a mission. She’d no longer hear his and Tony’s banter; their hilarious arguments she almost seemed to always step in the middle of. 

Lastly, that was the very last moment she would no longer remember the pain, the torment, the long years of being in cyro, the missions to kill and watch those be trained for the very same fate. 

F/N would finally be at peace. 


End file.
